In recent years, the use of sophisticated robotic platforms for surgical procedures has increased. These robotic platforms employ small, intricate, “wristed” surgical instruments that are controlled by a surgeon. When in use during a surgical procedure, the ends of these intricate surgical components are inserted into a patient through small incisions in a patient's body. Therefore, washing and disinfection of the robotic instruments are necessary following each surgical use.